Protect Me
by ambrosesdixon
Summary: Mal & Natara are now married & have 3 kids. Ages 13, 11, & 5. They were living a happy life until a someone walks in & vows to destroy the family's happiness especially Natara's. But will Mal & their 13 year old daughter, Bella, protect her & their family
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction about Cause of Death! Hope you like & enjoy! Please review!**

**_13 years later..._**

**_Isabella's point of view_**

_Isabella Natara Fallon is my name. I am 13 years of age. An 8th grade student in William. Gage Middle School. Oh... Who are my parents you ask? Special Agent Natara Fallon is my mother. Yes, yes, yes, I know I was named after my mother. By my fathers petition. He actually wanted my first name to be Natara, but my mom convinced him to name me Isabella. Why? Because she always loved the name Isabella. She also loves calling me Bella. She always loves calling me that. She always does. Anyways, my father, SFPD Police Captian, Mal Fallon. The best dad anybody could ever had! Well, so is my mom. They are the best parents ever. My dad always takes me out to the beach even when my mom doesn't want him to. I consider myself a daddy's girl. My younger sister, Zia, is in the middle. She is 11 years of age. She is a 6th grader. Zia constantly gets jealous of me. Why? Because my dad always agrees with me. So does my mom. But my dad always takes me to places & if I get a low grade & my mom gets furious with me, my dad tells my mom that he knows I can do better. And I always do. That's why I look up to my parents._

_Aside from Zia, I have a 5 year old brother named Mal Jr. He's My mom's little prince. But he looks exactly like our dad. Zia has our dad's hair & skin tone. But the rest she got it from mom. Me, I am a mix of my parents. Like Zia, I have my dad's hair & skin tone, but I also have the same eye color as him. But I have my moms shape of eyes, her nose, her mouth, & the shape of her head. Once when I was 6, my parents would tell me how they met. I couldn't believe they ended up married! But of course I'm happy they did. And how this man named Oscar Santos devestated my mother's heart & hen had the nerve to go in between my parent's relationship. But my daddy set him straight. Now, here we are. Well actually, here THEY are. Married, & have three awesome children. But I always wondered, Is that guy, Oscar Santos, over my mom?_

"Bella! Supper is ready!" my mother yelled.

"Coming!" I yell as I run down the stairs into the dining room.

"Hey mom, hey dad," I greeted my parents with a hug & sat down on my chair.

"How was school kids?" my dad asked.

"Good, I got a B+ on my Math test & this boy asked me out!" Zia said with excitement.

"Congrats on the math test, & to the boy, tell him I am a cop," my dad told Zia as he picks up his spoon.

"Whatever dad," Zia told our dad.

"How about you Junior?" Our dad asked Mal Jr.

"I learned how to spell a sentence!" Mal Jr. told us.

"That's great Junior!" Our dad told Mal Jr. as he high-fived him.

"And what about you Bella?"

"I got my report card today."

"Hand it over Bella," my mom said. I passed it toward her.

"English: A, World History: A, Algebra: A, Art: A, Science: A, P.E.: A, & Music: A, I am so proud of you!" my mother said as she hugged me.

"Aren't you going to say something to Bella, Mal?" My mom asked my dad sarcastically.

"I knew you could do it, sweetie," my dad came to me and hugged me. As I cherished my moment with my parents, we heard something thrown to the window. BOOM!

"Everybody get down!" my father yelled. Once it was cleared, we got up.

"See Nat, I told you it was a good idea to get bulletproof windows," my dad told my mom as he hold on to me.

"Yeah it was, Mal, should we go outside & investigate?" my mom asked my dad.

"Of course, Zia, Bella, & Junior go to your rooms & close your curtains," my dad ordered.

As Zia & Junior went upstairs, I stayed downstairs. "Mom, Dad, can I go investigate with you guys?" I asked.

"Of course not!" My mom told me.

"Please mom! I really want to be in the crime business like you guys, my parents," I said.

"Fine," my mother said as we walked out. I stayed in the front yard investigating & my parents went to the sidewalks. As I walked towards the window, I stepped on something hard. I knelt down & picked it up. It was a bullet.

"Mom! Dad! Come check this out!"

"What is it?" My dad asked.

"Look, its the bullet they shot to the window," I said.

"Oh my god it is," my mom said.

I investigated the bullet and ran into some ignicials.

"Mom, Dad, look at these ignicials engraved into this bullet," I said as I showed it to them.

"Oh yeah, it says "O.S." my mom said as she started at it with wide eyes realizing something.

"Could it be..." my mom whispered to herself.

"It is Natara Fallon, it's him," my dad says as he hugged my mother.

_O.S., who could it be, who could my parents be talking about?_


	2. The Truth Is Uncovered

**Hey guys! hope you like! Please** review!

**_Mal POV: _**

_As I walked in back of Natara & Bella, I was stunned. How could he know where we lived, why won't he leave us alone? Doesn't he have a family of his own, why does he need to intervene my life & my family's. _

_**Isabella POV:**_

"Dad what are we going to do?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Wait up, Zia! Come down here!" my father yelled. Quickly, Zia came down the stairs.

"Yes?"

"You & Bella are out for vacation tommorow, right?" my father asked Zia. _Oh I know where this is going. _

"Correct," Zia answered.

"Perfect! You & Bella aren't going to school tommorow for very special reasons I'll explain to you later," my father said with relief. But I saw Zia's eyes grow wide with anger.

"NO! I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TOMMOROW!" Zia yelled at my father as she shook my father's shoulders.

"Zia, honey, calm down," my mother kneeled down to Zia so she can reach eye contact with her. But Zia pushed my mother. Causing her to fall back to the floor.

"THIS IS THE FIRST TIME VICTOR HAS EVER ASKED ME OUT! AND YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING TO RUIN IT FOR ME!" Zia yelled. At that moment, my mind froze on a thought, _Victor... 7th grader... Son of..._

"Zia! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU CAN'T DATE VICTOR!" I yelled to Zia's face. But before I could do anything, Zia threw me back making me fall back to the wooden coffee table.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BELLA! TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" I heard Zia yell at me. But I just laid there, motionless. Careless.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" my father yelled as he helped me up.

"I'M GOING TO SCHOOL WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Zia yelled at my father. When I was stable on my feet, my father went up to Zia.

"No, you're not going to school wether you like it or not! And how dare you throw your mother & sister for what? A stupid boy!" my father scolded Zia. Without saying a word, I saw Zia walk away.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Bella, sweetie, why did you freak out when you found out about the boy that asked out your sister?" my mother asked me.

"I'll tell you, only if you guys tell me first who's ignicials were they on the bullet?" I asked.

"Wow, you came out just like me!" my father said.

"I inherited from you, anyways, who's were they?" I asked once again.

"Bella, are you sure you wanna know?" my mother asked me.

"I'm positive mom."

"Ok then. Remember the guy me & your mother would tell you about that broke your mother's heart then tried to go in between our relationship?" my father asked me. But that's all I needed to know.

"It was him?"

"Yes, it was Oscar Santos," my father answered me with a sound of disgust his voice. "Now it's your turn to answer our question little Bella," my father told me.

"It's because... Victor is a 7th grader. His full name... Victor Alan_ Santos. _Son of Karen & Oscar Santos," I answered my parents question.

Silence filled the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good? Bad? Please Review!<strong>_


	3. I Will Never Let That Hapoen

**Hey guys! hope you like! Please** review!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella POV: <em>**

_As I laid down on my bed, my dad came inside & handed me an ice pack for the back of my head. It had opened up. Which caused me to bleed. But it wasn't dangerous. Then my mother entered the room, handing me a bottle of water. _

"Don't worry sweetie, we grounded Zia for pushing you & your mother," my father told me as he held the ice pack.

"Dad, Mom, you shouldn't be taking care of me," I told me parents.

"What are you talking about, you're our daughter & you're hurt," my mom told me as she held me in her arms.

"But mom, Zia is going to be used by Victor, I just know he has a plan with his little stupid father, Oscar. I just know it," I told my mother.

"Bella, even after Zia almost opened your whole head up, you still want us to take care of her & not you," my father told me.

"Yes dad. She's my younger sister, I love her even though she did this to me. But she needs to lower down that temper. That was a bad sign," I told my parents.

"Why?"

"Becuase it shows that Victor is able to make Zia do anything just to be with him," I answered them.

"She's right Mal, that's a really bad sign," my mother told my father.

"How did you know that? That's detective work, young lady," my father told me with a chuckle.

"Well I wanna be a detective, but anyways, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We'll see tommorow, now just rest, don't go to sleep until I tell you," my mother told me as she & my father walked out the door. I slowly get up from my bed & head towards my laptop to search up "Oscar Santos."

_This bastard isn't going to get away with this. Neither is his son. I'll protect my family over anything. _

* * *

><p><strong><em> Mal POV:<em>**

"Natara, are you okay?"

"Mal, what can I say? I'm scared that Oscar is going to do something to our kids. Why can't he just leave us alone?" Natara asked me as she rested her head on my chest.

"That's what I asked myself too, but I just don't know either," I told my beautiful wife who laid there on my chest, with eye that were full of terror.

"I'm scared Mal, I know Oscar, he will do anything just to get what he wants," Natara told me.

"Don't worry Nat, I won't even let him look at you, much less lay a hand on you, I will protect you Natara, if it's the last thing I do," I tell Natara as I kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella POV:<em>**

_As I stood outside my parent's bedroom door, hearing every last bit of what they said, I thought to myself, "Don't worry mom, just like my dad, I will protect you & my family, if it's the last thing I do in this life full of violence, betrayal, & revenge. I'll protect Zia from Victor, who just wants to use Zia. And I'll protect you, mom, from Oscar Santos, who wants revenge on you & dad. But I won't let that happen. No way in hell I'll let that happen."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good? Bad? Please Review! Next Chapter Cooming Soon!<strong>_


	4. Don't Let Us Be Late

**_Hey guys! I'm back & ready to update! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella POV:<em>**

_It was 4:30 A.M., my mother still hadn't came in to tell me that I could go to sleep. But even if she did, I wouldn't. Why? Because I'm still up investigating on Oscar Santos & his little son, Victor Santos in my laptop. Oscar Santos was actually a pretty good investigator, but not better than my dad. _

"All this investigating made me thirsty," I said to myself as I got up from my bed and walked out of my bedroom.

As I walked pass the bathroom I heard vomiting sounds. I quickly opened the door and saw my mother.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked her.

"Of course Bella," she told me as she got up & flushed the toilet.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Mom, I've witnessed you vomiting before, which resulted in Zia & Mal Jr. Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Oh Bella, I can't fool you can't I?" my mother told me as we walked out of the bathroom & head towards my room.

"No you can't. So you are pregnant?"

"Two months."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"We were..." my mother stopped when she saw my laptop.

"Why are searching up Oscar Santos, Bella?" my mother asked me.

"I need to be informed about the man that wants to tear apart my family," I answered.

"Bella, you're 13," my mother told me.

"And! Mom, now that you're pregnant, you can't move around a lot, so that just leaves my dad alone to solve this issue. No mom, I'm not going to leave my dad alone in this!" I told my mother as I shut my laptop.

"But Bella, I don't want you to be in danger."

"But I don't want you, dad, Zia, Mal Jr., and my future brother or sister in danger," I told my mom. She sat speechless for a second.

"Just get some rest Bella, good night," my mother told me as she walked away.

_How does she expect me to rest, when there's a man out there, trying to ruin my family._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning: 7:05 A.M.<strong>_

_I woke up next morning to the loud smashing sound of a broken window. Oh no! Zia! _

_I quickly ran towards Zia's bedroom, just to see her window smashed open, but she wasn't there. _

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled out. In a flash of a second, my parents were at the door.

"What happened?" my dad asked me.

"Zia! She escaped!" I yelled out.

"Oh my god! Where could she be?" my mother asked me.

"I have an idea, but I need one of you guys to come with me," I told my parents.

"I'll go! Natara, you stay with Jr. Isabella & I will go out to look for Zia."

"Okay then! Let's go!" I yelled as I ran out the bedroom door. I felt my father behind me.

_Oh god Zia! Why are you falling in this dirty trap set by the family's worst enemy! Please don't let us be to late! Please!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING &amp; FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I'm so busy lately &amp; school doesn't help. I'm sorry. <strong>_

__Well hope you enjoyed. Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
